pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Explosive Arrow
Though the Rangers of Oriath wield mighty long bows, they occasionally meet enemies that are too tough for mere arrows alone. Facing such a threat, trained archers have developed mastery of the dreaded Explosive Arrow. When the missile strikes, it bores deep into its target, releasing a volatile, deadly magical poison. This poison quickly boils the blood surrounding the embedded arrowhead, and within a few moments, a gout of fire erupts from the wound. This caustic spray will burn and damage any adjacent foes. Some skilled marksmen have even developed the ability to fire multiple Explosive Arrows into the same point on a target's body. Doing this not only extends the time before the blood detonation, but it massively increases the violence of the blast. Fires an arrow which which acts as a short duration fuse. Applying additional arrows to an enemy extends the duration. When the target dies or the fuses expire, the arrows explode, dealing fire AoE damage to nearby enemies. The AoE radius is proportional to the number of arrows upon death. Skill Functions and Interactions The damage from Explosive Arrow charges will not show properly on the character screen because the damage is not being caused by the skill itself but rather the charges applied. The damage of the explosion is considered projectile damage, but not weapon damage. As a result, any modifiers affecting projectile damage will be applied to it. For example, when using and/or , both the initial damage of the arrows, and the damage caused by explosive charges detonating is reduced by the "Less projectile damage" modifier on those gems. Non-weapon Elemental Damage: The damage of the applied charges is increased by elemental damage and fire damage passives, but not by elemental weapon damage or spell damage passives. Duration: Increased skill duration passives or supports will increase the amount of time before charges will detonate. Piercing: Explosive Arrow projectiles which pierce will not leave charges (and explode) on each target they pierced. Only on the target where the arrow gets stuck will the charge explode. Misses: When an arrow misses a mob the arrow will still explode where it landed in the terrain. Radius: Base radius before any charges is 15. Each charge will add +2 radius. % area modifiers are applied after adding the fuse radius to base (e.g. 5 charges with 40% increased area = (15 + 5*2) * 1.40 = 35 radius). Gem Leveling }} |- ! 1 | 19 || 48 || 15 || 22–34 || 81,983 |- ! 2 | 23 || 56 || 17 || 30–46 || 63,765 |- ! 3 | 25 || 60 || 18 || 35–53 || 135,415 |- ! 4 | 28 || 67 || 19 || 44–66 || 199,345 |- ! 5 | 31 || 73 || 20 || 54–81 || 285,815 |- ! 6 | 34 || 79 || 22 || 66–99 || 401,344 |- ! 7 | 37 || 85 || 23 || 80–121 || 554,379 |- ! 8 | 40 || 92 || 25 || 98–146 || 755,049 |- ! 9 | 43 || 98 || 26 || 118–177 || 1,016,533 |- ! 10 | 46 || 104 || 28 || 142–214 || 1,355,511 |- ! 11 | 49 || 111 || 29 || 171–257 || 1,791,769 |- ! 12 | 52 || 117 || 30 || 205–308 || 1,498,138 |- ! 13 | 54 || 121 || 31 || 232–347 || 1,790,934 |- ! 14 | 56 || 125 || 31 || 261–391 || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 130 || 32 || 293–440 || 9,922,564 |- ! 16 | 60 || 134 || 32 || 330–495 || 21,318,990 |- ! 17 | 62 || 138 || 33 || 371–556 || 50,639,372 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 33 || 416–624 || 89,968,595 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 34 || 467–700 || 146,938,899 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 34 || 523–785 || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds . Version History | align=center|0.9.12m || * The explosion damage is now classified as projectile damage and is hence scaled down by Lesser and Greater Multiple Projectiles support gems. |- | align=center|0.9.12f || * Fixed a client crash with Explosive Arrow. |- | align=center|0.9.12 || * Explosive Arrows now have their own arrow effect. If they miss and stick into terrain, they'll explode as normal after a short time. * Now does not explode each time it pierces through monsters. |- | align=center|0.9.8 || * Reduced the mana cost. |- | align=center|0.9.5 || * Made Explosive Arrow more powerful. The damage has been increased and the fuse time is now one second. |- | align=center|0.9.4 || * Increased the damage Explosive Arrow. |- | align=center|0.9.3g || * Changed Explosive Arrow to not have the damage scaled by mods that affect Spell Damage. |- | align=center|0.9.3e || * Increased damage by 15%. |- | align=center|0.9.2g || * Fixed a server crash that would occasionally occur when using Explosive Arrow. |- | align=center|0.9.2f || * Fixed a bug with Explosive Arrow not exploding serverside when the monster is killed by the arrow outright. * Fixed a bug with Explosive Arrow interacting badly with other buffs. * Fixed two server crashes that occured rarely when using Explosive Arrow. |- | align=center|0.9.2b || * Updated the description to describe that the Area of effect of the explosion is proportional to the number of fuse charges. |- | align=center|0.9.2 || * Explosive Arrow has been added to the game. |} Category:Dexterity skills Category:Fire skills Category:Ranged attack skills Category:Projectile skills Category:Area of effect skills Category:Duration skills